halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays
Psychoscarepy: Home for the Holidays '''was one of several houses in the Psychoscarepy series at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando . The setting involved a bus carrying residents of the Shadybrook mental institution crashing on Christmas Eve, letting the homicidal killers out to do what they please. Website's Official Preview Location The house shared space with [[[[A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers|A Nightmare on Elm '''Street: Dreamwalkers]] ]]. Both were located in Soundstage 23, each having half of the building. The Psychoscarepy line took guests between the soundstages to a door behind the building. Story Guests entered into the frigid Winter air in front of a house, decorated with lights and covered with snow.....and a large van that crashed right into the house. The driver's decapitated body is bleeding under the van. Upon entering the house, guests would see one of the Shadybrook inmates gift-wrapping the driver's head while Christmas films played on the television. Inside the kitchen, burning flesh could be smelled as a massive inmate in a chef's outfit pulled a pile of flesh-cookies from the oven. The flesh doner was the mother of the household, currently dead on the table with gingerbread man-shaped slices taken out of her back. The microwave pulsed and flashed, blood spattering the inside. The dining room was in no better state. A small dead animal was on top of the rocking, moving table, and one of the inmates was hiding in a small alcove just next to the back door. Outside, a snowblower had apparently had a body fed into it; it rumbled in front of a massive red splotch on the wall. A frozenm dismembered body was made into a snowman. An inmate on the other side of a wooden fence squeaked a horn and peeked through holes in the fence at guests. Guests entered the next house through the garage. Several inmates hid amongst the tables and shelves, and one hung from the rafters directly in front of guests' faces. The grandmother was dead, tied up with Christmas lights and left hanging upside-down from the rafters. Occasionally the lights would flicker and the body would twitch. The living room of this house had a massive bear skin nailed to the wall. Occasionally a psycho would tear through the skin with a knife, swinging at guests. Movement could be seen in a darkened room. Suddenly, a jarring burst of music and a scream would sound, and a knife-wielding maniac stomped from the room. Exiting the house into the backyard, guests could see light-up deer lynched on the fences and roofs. Several massive inflatable decorations were splattered with blood, along with giant plastic gift boxes with inmates standing on them. Guests would move into the shed of the next house, where inmates had taken over various power tools to "make the toys". One example of their handiwork in the corner is a bicycle with a decapitated head --wearing an elf hat, no less-- nailed to the front. In the living room of the final house was a Christmas tree with presents waiting to be unwrapped. An inmate cradled the lower torso of a man dressed as Santa Claus, his spine visibly protruding above his legs. As guests passed the Christmas tree to exit, one of the psychos, dressed in Santa's beard, hat, and jacket and a pair of boxers, burst from the closet with a chainsaw, wishing guests a Merry Christmas. Secrets The first room has an amputated leg in a fishnet stocking and black high-heeled shoe sitting on a table with a lampshade over it. This is a reference to "the lamp" from famous 1983 film A Christmas Story. Another reference to the film, is in one house, there is a child missing an eye, referencing the famous phrase, "You'll shoot your eye out."